the secret onyx love
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "aku tidak menyukaimu uchiha, sungguh aku benci dengan semua sifat mu, kengkuhanmu , ke sombonganmu aku membenci semua yg ada padamu" kata hinata di sela" tangisannya. "apa yang membuat mu membenciku?" "uchiha sekarang malam pertama kita bukan?" "lakukan lah apa yg kamu namun setelah itu aku mohon bunuh lah aku". karna aku lebih memilih mati dari pada hidup bersamamu"...
1. Chapter 1

**"The secret onyx love"  
**

** by: lavenderviolletta  
**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance  
**

Teriakan histeris para siswi konoha high school itu menjadi sarapan bagi seorang sasuke uchiha di setiap pagi nya. Ketampanan, kekayaan , dan darah bangsawan dari seorang uchiha tentu menjadi sorotan banyak orang sehingga menjadikannya populer di setiap kalangan.

Tak sedikit gadis-gadis yg menyukai dan mengincarnya dari berbagai kalangan , well seperti nya memilki seorang uchiha dan semua kekayaanya merupakan impian semua para wanita. Tetapi tidak bagi hinata. Hinata hyuuga seorang putri dari klan hyuuga yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi tunangan sang bungsu uchiha ini justru menolak pertunangannya dengan sasuke, tapi keputusan hiashi ayah dari hinata sekaligus pemimpin klan hyuuga ini tidak dapat dibantah oleh siapapun meski itu keingnan putrinya sendiri. Yah seorang hiashi sama akan melakukan apapun untuk kemajuan klan hyuuga nya meski itu harus menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan klan uchiha dan mengorbankan putri nya sendiri.

"teng.. teng.. teng.." (bel tanda siswa harus segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing)

"ayo teme nanti kita terlambat, kau mau di lempar anko sensei dari kelas seperti tempo hari?" ujar namikaze naruto sahabat dari sasuke uchiha

"hn" jwbnya singkat sambil membuang rokok yg td di isap nya.

Dan seketika merekapun pergi meninggalkan atap dimana sasuke dan naruto menyembunyikan diri mereka dari incaran para siswi konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah tiga hari hinata tidak masuk, apakah ada yang tahu dia kenapa?" Tanya anko sensei pada semua murid"nya

"mungkin neji senpai mengetahuinya sensei bukankah dia sodara sepupunya?".

"hm.. anak kls 3B , baiklah nanti saya tanyakan padanya. Baiklah anak" sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 34 disana ada … bla.. blaa.. blaa..

"hei teme apakah ketidakhadiran hinata selama 3 hari kebelakang ini ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan kalian minggu depan ?"

"menikah dobe"

"aku tidak mengerti magsudmu teme".

"sebenarnya minggu ini kita akan menikah bukan bertunangan, hanya saja kita sengaja merahasiakan ini dari public demi menghindari pertanyaan" bodoh paparazzi".

"whaaaattt?" kau akan menikah teme?" secepat ini ?

"jangan berisik baka !"

"terus kau menyetujuinya"

"hn".

"Sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau akan menjenguknya?"

"hn".

"aku ikut ya temeeeeee"

'"tidak mau".

"huh".

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sama.. hinata sama.. ayo buka pintu nya ,, hiashi sama ingin menemui anda.

(tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar)

"hinata kalau kau masih bersi keras seperti ini rencana pernikahan mu tidak hanya akan di laksa nakan besok tapi lusa". Hinata buka pintunya (kata hiashi memberi penekanan sambil terus mengetuk"pintu kamar hinata)

"baiklah jika ini mau mu lusa acara pernikahan mu dengan sasuke akan di laksanakan".

.

.

"hiks .. hiks .. kaachan .. bantu aku"


	2. Chapter 2

**"The secret onyx love"  
**

** by: lavenderviolletta  
**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bruuukkk ! (suara loncatan seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata hijau mempunyai tato bertuliskan ai di dahinya "sabaku no gaara" kekasih dari hinata hyuuga.

"eh gaara kun ?" apa yang kau .."

"maaf hime" kata garaa memotong pertanyaan hinata.

"aku khawatir pada mu , 3 hari kau absen dari sekolah, kau sakit eh?".

"…" taka da jawaban dari hinata,

"hime? Lihat aku? Percaya pada ku semuanya akan baik-baik saja". Kata gaara berusaha meyakinkan hinata.

"sudah terlambat gaara kun. Mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir dari pertemuan kita".

"apa magsud mu hinata?".

"3 hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan uchiha sasuke".

"tch.. kau ini sedang bercanda hime,, kau lupa ini bukan hari ulang tahunku".

Kata gara di sertai senyuman manis yg tak pernah ia pelihatkan pada orang-orang hanya untuk hinata saja dia selalu bersikap manis.

"tidak gaara kun" tousan sendiri yang meninginkannya, dan itu pasti sudah menjadi keputusan kedua belah pihak antara klan uchiha dan hyuuga.

".. lalu?". Kau tidak menolaknya?".

"kau tau bagaimana kerasnya tousan".

"kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain hinata, kita harus segera pergi dari sini".

"eh ? apa magsud mu ? bagai mana bisa?". Tanya hinata panik.

"kita akan pergi meninggalkan konoha , dan untuk sementara kita akan pergi ke sebuah kota kecil yang jarang di jumpai banyak orang "Amegakure". Disana aku mempunyai seorang nenek yang mengasuhu dari kecil, namanya nenek chio, untuk sementara kita bisa tinggal disana sampai aku bisa melimitkan kartu kreditku dan mengajakmu pergi ke Amsterdam. Kita akan melanjutkan sekolah disana bersama sepupuku sasori.

"eh? Tapi apa itu tidak akan terlalu ber resiko?."bagaimana jika nanti kita ketauan? Bukan hanya kita yang dapat masalah tapi keluarga mu juga gaara kun, saham uchiha 50% ada di perusahaan sabaku bukan?".

"kita akan buat paspor dan identitas baru tanpa ada hyuuga dan sabakuk yg menyandang nama kita. Aku punya kenalan yg bisa membuat itu semua dalam waktu singkat, tidak ada waktu lagi hime ayo kita pergi sekarang !". kata gaara sambil menarik tangan hinata.

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman hyuuga dengan cara menuruni tali yang di pakai gaara untuk menaiki kamar hinata tadi.

"tap .. tap .. ayo hime pelan pelan ..".

"ummh .. " kata hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti instruksi dari gaara.

"akhirnyaaaa … kita sampai di mobil juga hime, maaf membuat mu susah".

"aku sangat senang gaara kun, seperti terlepas dari sangkar raksasa, aku merasa bebas sekarang". "arigatou gaara kun". Kata hinata sambil memeluk gaara dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik gaara hingga membuat hinata menangis sejadi jadi nya antara terharu sedih dan senang semua tercampur jadi satu ".

"aku akan menjaga mu hinata apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu".

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikan kedua nya , pemuda berambut dark blue dan bergaya raven itu segera meluncurkan Ferrari merahnya ketika mobil yang ada di depannya meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"tch .. sabaku berani nya kau membawa lari hinata".

Dan terjadilah kejar kejaran mobil diantara keduanya.. gaara yang mengetahui ada nya Ferrari merah yang mengikuti nya pun semakin mempercepat kecepatan mobil nya.

"tch .. akan ku bawa kau pulang hime". Kata sasuke di sertai seringai mematikannya.

"ckiiiiittttttttt … mobil sasuke tepat melintang di depan mobil gaara menghentikan laju kemudi nya.

".tch sial.. ". Gerutu gaara.

"gaara kun bagaimana ini?". Tanya hinata panik.

"tunggu hime aku akan segera selesaikan pria berengsek itu".

"tuk .. tuk .. tuk .." sasuke mengetuk" pintu kaca jendela sebelah hinata.

"tch apa mau mu uchiha?". Tanya gaara begitu keluar dari mobilnya".

"hn kau membawa lari istri ku sababku no gaara".

"dia bukan istri mu berengsek !".

"dia miliku sabaku , kau tau membawa kabur istri orang adalah tindakan kriminal". Kata sasuke sambil terus asik memainkan ponsel dengan sebelah tangannya dan satu tangannya lagi ia masukan ke dalam saku celana jins nya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada layar pnsel yg di genggam nya tanpa melihat gaara sedikt pun.

"piip .. piip .. piip .. (suara ponsel hinata bergetar)

From: uchiha sasuke

"keluar dan ikut aku pulang atau kau akan melihat kebangkrutan perusahaan sabaku di majalah kabar besok pagi".

Ddrrrtt.. drrrttt .. (kali ini ponsel sasuke yang bergetar)

From: hyuuga hinata

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH".

Sasuke hanya menyeringai menerima balasan singkat dari hinata.

Piipp piipp … (ponsel hinata kembai bergetar)

"apa ini?". Sebuah Mms?". Bisa terlihat jelas di kedua mata lavender miliknya sebuah foto berupa kontrak kerja sama antara sabaku dan uchiha dengan uchiha yang memegang saham sebesar 75%.

"tidak mungkin". Kata hinata sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Piipp .. piip .. piip.. ( one massage from uchiha sasuke)

Klik .. "masih belum cukup hime". …

Hey uchiha pergi dari hadapan ku sekarang atau kau akan..

"apa?" Tanya sasuke menantang.

"tch .. kauuuu … (kesal karena merasa di acuhkan oleh sasuke gaara pun melayangkan tinjunya tepat di pipi kiri sasuke..

"buuuuggghhhhhh…."

"tch.. kata sasuke sambil menyusut tetesan darah yang keluar dari bibir bawah nya.

"cukuuuuuppppppp.. cukup gaara kun hentikan ,, !" teriak hinata.

"hinata apa yang kau lakukan kenapa keluar dari dalam?".

"aku muak padamu gaara .. kenapa kau memukul sasuke?". Teriak hinata.

"apa? Kau bilang apa hinata?".

"yaaahh kau .. sabaku no gaara aku benci pada mu.. mulai sekarang jangan hubungi aku lagi".

"hey kau ini kenapa?". Tanya gaara bingung.

"kau dengar eh?". Kata sasuke di sertai seringai iblis nya.

"ayo hime ". Ajak sasuke sambil menarik tangan hinata dan dengan sekilas mobil sasuke melaju meninggalkan gaara yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang hinata katakan padanya.

.

.

.

"pilihan yang bagus hyuuga," kata sasuke sambil mendekatkan bibirnya hendak mencium pipi mulus hinata, dan hinata pun menghindari ciuman sasuke dengan segera memalingkan wajah nya.

"kau brengsek uchiha".

Ckiiittttt….. "masuklah 2 hari lagi menjelang pernikahan kita aku tak mau melihat mu sakit karna prustasi akan mennjadi istrin seorang uchiha".

"yeahh .. 2 hari lagi juga adalah awal dari kehancuran hidupku. Arigatou uchiha sasuke".

Kata hinata sambil keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu nya kasar.

Tanpa hinata sadari ia pun menjatuhkan ponsel nya di dalam mobi.

"tch.. "hanya 3 konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulut sasuke,. Di masukannya ponsel hinata ke dalam saku celana jins nya dan dengan cepat Ferrari meraih itu pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 3

**"The secret onyx love"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

Dua hari berlalu pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata pun berlangsung dengan meriah, pesta pernikahan mereka di langsungkan di Sharingan Hotel yang merupakan salah satu hotel terbesar di jepang yang tentu saja adalah hotel milik keluarga Uchiha.

Banyak juga dari teman – teman Sasuke dan Hinata yang dating pada pesta pernikahan nya. Ucapan selamat dating silih berganti menyapa kedua mempelai. Hinata yang tgerlihat anggun dengan gaun mewah putih nya dan senyum palsu nya itu membuat para tamu terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keanggunan yang di milikinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang dingin seperti biasa nya , tidak memperlihatkan pada orang-orang bahwa pernikahannya dengan Hinata merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk nya .

"Selamat yah temeee…. Kau masih sekolah tapi kau sudah menikah, benar-benar luar biasa". Ujar Naruto di sertai senyum matahari nya.

"hn". Seperti biasa hanya dua huruf konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"aku tidak menyukai dua huruf yang barusan keluar dari mulut mu itu teme, kau menyebalkan, Hinata-chan kenapa kau mau dengan orang seperti dia?". Kata Naruto membisikan sesuatu pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyum manis nya.

"Narutooooo baka ! ". Kata Sakura kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto .

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun".

"hn". Jawab sasuke.

"Arigatougozaimas Sakura-chan". Jawab Hinata

Ayo bakaa…. Kau seharus nya bergabung bersama para tamu-tamu yang lainnya, bukannya mengganggu mereka ". Kata Sakura pada Naruto sambil menjewer telinga Naruto dan membawa nya pergi meninggalkan pelaminan.

"Aaaawww ….. Sakura-chan sakiiittttt ….. teriak Naruto".

Hinata terkikik geli melihat apa yang di lakukan Sakura pada Naruto, yaahh setidak nya apa yang telah di lihat nya barusan membuat nya sedikit terhibur.

Acara pernikahan dan penyatuan kedua perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuuga pun berakhir dengan pelemparan bunga. Acara yang sangat meriah itu pun selesai pada tepat pukul 00.00 malam.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun tiba di manshion keluarga Uchiha pada pukul 01.30 pagi. Kehadiran mereka di sambut para maid yang bekerja di manshion kediaman Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku,Mikoto dan Itachi Sengaja menginap di Hotel dengan alas an tidak mau mengganggu aca malam pertama Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Mulai sekarang, kamar ini akan menjadi kamar mu juga". Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara keduannya.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hanya tangisan lah yang dapat sasuke dengar dari bibir indah nya.

"maaf"… "maaf telah memaksamu". Kata sasuke sambil mencoba menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pipi mulus Hinata. Namun dengan cepat Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke .

""aku tidak menyukaimu Uchiha, sungguh aku benci dengan semua sifat mu, kengkuhanmu , kesombonganmu aku membenci semua yg ada padamu" kata Hinata di sela-sela tangisannya. "apa yang membuat mu membenciku?" . Tanya sasuke. "uchiha sekarang malam pertama kita bukan?" "lakukan lah apa yg kamu mau laukan pada ku namun setelah itu aku mohon bunuh lah aku". karna aku lebih memilih mati dari pada hidup bersamamu".

"tch… kau tau? Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh seorang wanita jika wanita itu tidak menyukai ku". Kata Sasuke sambil menjauhi hinata dan pergi meninggalkan kamar nya dengan membanting pintu kasar..

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Ddrrttt.. ddrrrtt.. ddrrtt .. (suara ponsel Naruto bergetar)

" _Uchiha Sasuke Calling "_

"woyy temeeee …. Ada apa menghubungiku ? bukan kah seharus nya kau sedang melaksana kan malam pertamamu bersama Hinata?".

"temani aku minum dobe. Aku tunggu di tempat biasa".

'tuuutt … tuuutt.. (dan teglepon terputus begitu saja).

.

.

Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat jelas oleh kedua shappire Naruto bahwa apa yang dilihat nya adalah Sasuke yang sedang meneguk shake hingga membuat nya mabuk dan dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita seksi yang menjadi penghuni club malam itu.

"permisi.. permisi…" . kata Naruto mencoba untuk membawa keluar Sasuke dari kerubunan wanita-wanita malam itu.

"heyy kau mau bawa kemana dia?". Tanya salah seorang wanita.

"maaf aku hanya di suruh istrinya untuk membawa nya pulang. Permisi nona-nona manis". Kata Naruto di sertai senyum matahari nya membuat wanita-wanita yang berada di sana terpesona akan senyuman maut Naruto sehingga membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

.

.

"heh teme kau ini bodoh sekali. Apa yang harus aku katakana pada Hinata nanti". Kata Naruto sambil menompang sasuke menuju mobilnya di parkirkan.

"kau mau bawa aku kemana dobe". Kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah ketidak sadarannya.

"tentu saja ke rumah mu baka !". biar nanti supir kun yang membawa mobil mu.

"TIDAK MAU".

"APA MAGSUD MU BAKA".

"berikan kuncinya dobe".

"TIDAK .. KAU GILA SASUKE , MENGEMUDI DALAM KEADAAN MABUK KAU MAU MATI HAH . !".

"tch ..". kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan jalan sempoyongan akibat shake yang di minumnya berlebihan.

"hei kau mau kemana Sasukeeee". Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menejar Sasuke".

"kemana saja asal jangan ke manshion uchiha".

"baik lah . mala mini kau tidur di rumah ku. Aku janji ntidak akan membawa mu ke kediaman uchiha. Ayoo.. ". Ajak naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan club malam itu.

.

.

.

.

"katakana Sasuke, apa yang sebenar nya terjadi padammu?. Kau dan Hinata baik-baik Saja kan?". Tanya Naruto din tengah-tengah kemudinya.

"tch. Dia tidak menginginkan ku dobe. Dia lebih memilih mati dari pada hidup bersama ku. "Hahahahahahahahahahhhhaaaaaa aaaaaa….. bukan kah itu lucu dobe hik … seorang uchiha hik.. di tolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang wanita hik.. padahal aku sangat mencintainya dobe hik.. sedikit pun aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Hei dobe katakan apa yang kurang dari ku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke , Aku kaya , pintar ,tampan jenius, sempurna semua wanita menginginkan ku. Kaub tau itu kan? Hahahahaaahahaaahaaa…. Tapi dia wanita bodoh hik .. wanita yang ku nikahi benar-benar bodoh hik.. hik .. ". kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah keadaan mabuk nyadan cekukan yang keluar akibat dari alcohol yang di minumnnya terlalu banyak.

"kau mabuk teme. Aku tak tau pasti apa yang terjadi pada mu. Tapi aku tau kau ada masalah". Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakan semuannya sekarang. Ayo turun. Kita sdah sampai ". Kata naruto .

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke dan menopang nya menuju rumah nya.

"kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu dobe". Beristirahat lah. Tenangkan pikiranmu . kalau butuh sesuatu kau biasa minta bantuan pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumah ku".

"arigatou teme".

"hm.. selamat malam dobe". Kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu agar Sasuke bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam nya .

.

.

.

Tbc

_**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review.. terimakasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya **___


	4. Chapter 4

**"The secret onyx love"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

Kepergian Sasuke semalam membuat Hinata sedikit takut, takut kalo tiba-tiba saja kerja sama antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga terputus begitu saja, sehingga membuat Hiashi marah dan tidak lagi menganggap nya sebagai keturunan Hyuuga hanya itu hinata juga takut kalau perusahaan Sabaku mengalami kebangkrutan secara tiba-tiba. Walau bagaimana pun Hinata sangat mencintai Gaara dan tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya itu hidup dalam penderitaan.

"Hiks.. apapun akan aku korbankan kaachan demi tousaan, hana-chan,nejii-nii, dan juga Gaara-kun, aku rela mengorbankan diri ku sendiri asalkan orang yang ku sayangi tetap bahagia". Kata Hinata di sela-sela tangisannya.

"took.. took.. took..".

"Hinata-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, dia menunggu di taman belakang". Kata seorang maid yang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"siapa dia Sizune-chan?".

"gomenasai Hinata-sama dia menyuruhku untuk tidak memberi tau mu. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda di sana, sebaiknya anda segera menemuinya, sepertinya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting".

"baiklah. Arigatou Shizune-chan". Kata Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Shizune.

"Siapa dia? Ada hal penting? Identitas di sembunyikan? Gaara kun?" apa mungkin?".Tanya hinata pada diri nya sendiri.

Pria berambut blonde, bermata shappire, dan berkulit tan itu Nampak tersenyum bahagia ketika Hinata datang menjumpainnya.

"Naruto-kun?".

"Ohayougozaimaste Nyonya Uchiha". Kata Naruto sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya. "maaf mengganggu pagi indah mu".

"ahaha.. kau berlebihan Naruto-kun". Kata hinata di sertai senyum manis nya".

"ada apa Naruto-kun?". Kenapa menyuruh pelayan tidak boleh memberi tau ku kalau kau yang datang".

"maaf Hinata-chan aku takut kau tidak mau menemuiku".

"eh? Kenapa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"yaah karena aku tau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke, dan aku adalah sahabatnya, ku pikir kau tidak mau menemuiku".

"oh ya Naruto-kun kenapa tidak bersama Sakura-chan?". Kata hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hinata-chan, aku tau telah terjadi sesuatu pada mu dan Saskue, maaf Jika aku mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi aku tidak mau melihat sahabat ku hancur. "Kau tau semalam aku menemui Sasuke di sebuah klub malam, dia mabuk berat dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia terus berkata bahwa kau membencinya". "dia serius mencintaimu Hinata, kau tau? Perkataan orang yang sedang mabuk biasannya adalah jujur, Sasuke dia adalah seorang yang pendiam, tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa masalahnya meskipun pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dan malam tadi dia menceritakan semuannya, bagaimana dia mencintaimu, bagaimana dia begitu menginginkanmu, menjadin kanmu cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainnya.

"kau tidak mengerti Naruto-kun". Balas Hinata masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"yah memang Hinata aku masih belum mengerti ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke, katakanlah Hinata apa yang terjadi pada kalian".

"apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar Naruto-kun. Aku dari dulu tidak menyukainnya, aku takut padanya, aku membencinya, membenci semua sifat-sifat nya , sifat nya yang kasar terhadap wanita,sombong, angkuh , dan selalu membuang semua hadiah-hadian yang dengan susah payanh orang berikan untuknya. Padahal semua orang mengaguminya, memujanya, tetapi dia tidak melihat itu semua, apalagi setelah dia mengancam akan membuat perusahaan Sabaku bangkrut , aku semakin membencinya". "kau puas Naruto-kun?" , jika tidak ada lagi yang perku di bicarakan aku mohon undur diri".

"Hinata Uchiha , kau menyandang nama itu sekarang , menyandang kedua nama klan yang agung, satu pertanyaan untuk mu Nyonya Uchiha". Kau membenci Sasuke karena dia kasar?" tapi apa pernah dia kasar terhadap mu?". Kau membenci Sasuke karena dia sombong?". Tapi apa pernah kau menyapanya dan dia mengacuhkan mu?". Kau membenci Sasuke karena dia selalu membuang semua pemberian dari orang-orang untuknya, tapi apa pernah kau memberinya hadiah? Da yakin dia akan membuangnya?". Dan kau membenci nya karena dia mengancam perusahaan Sabaku , itu karena dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu kau tau itu?". "berfikirlah secara logis nona, kau membencinya hanya karna sugestimu, bukan karena dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersakiti. Kau hanya melihat tapi tidak merasakan. "baiklah ku rasa kau akan cukup paham setelah ini". Maaf mengganggu waktu pagi mu Nyonya Uchiha". Oh yaa.. satu lagi Sasuke ada di rumah ku sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu bingung untuk menjawab ketika Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama menanyakannya pada mu. "ohayougozaimas Uchiha-sama".

Dan dengan cepat Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung di taman karena kata-kata singkat yang keluar dari mulut Namikaze Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**"The secret onyx love"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

Hari senin pun tiba, hari dimana seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha memulai aktivitas belajar nya.

"Arigatougozaimas Tobi-san". Kata Hinata pada Tobi yang telah menjadi supir baru nya .

"Selamat belajar Hinata-sama". Dan Hinata pun hanya tersenyum sambil keluar dari mobil nya.

Kali ini Hinata berjalan memutar arah , dia ingin meihat apakah Sasuke ada di kelas nya atau tidak, sedikit membuat Hinata khawatir karena setelah kejadian malam itu Sasuke belum juga kembali ke manshion Uchiha.

"tidak hadir yah". Kata Hinata seraya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata-chan". Kau mencari Sasuke?". Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Hinata.

"dia tidak masuk hari ini, dia sakit". Lagi-lagi naruto menambahkan.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun". Kata Hinata

"bawalah dia pulang Hinata". Aku sudah menyuruh nya pulang, tapi dia tidak mau, di temui dokter pun dia tidak mau, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada nya". Kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"hmm.. aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto-kun". Kata Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

***kediaman Namikaze**

Tok.. tok.. tok.. Uchiha-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda". Kata seorang maid di kediaman Namikaze.

"….." taka da jawaban dari Sasuke.

"ini aku Sasukeee… buka pintu nya". Kata hinata berbicara di depan intu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"tch.. untuk apa kau kesini". Balas Sasuke datar.

"cepat keluar Sasukeee…"

"berisik.. !"

"Sasukeee buka pintunyaaa,,, teriak Hinata ".

Sasuke pun menyerah dan membuka kan pintu kamarnya. Hinata dapat melihat keadaan Sasuke sungguh berantakan seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya.

"kau sakit?". Tanya Hinata sambil meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke.

"tch.. apa peduli mu, pulang lah". Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk menutup pintu kamar nya kembali.

"aku akan pulang, tapi dengan mu". Kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"maafkan aku Sasuke. Pulang lah ku mohon".

**SASUKE POV**

Apa yang terjadi pada nya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia minta maaf pada ku? Bukankah dia sangat membenci ku? Dia memakai seragam. Itu artinya dia bolos sekolah hari ini. Ada apa ini? Ini terlalu janggal, terlalu cepat jika tiba-tiba saja berubah hanya karena melihat ku sakit. Tch.. kau misterius sekali Hyuuga.

Ckiiittt… "sudah sampai". Kata Hinata sambil menghentikan mobil nya.

"Hospital?". Tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alis nya.

"yah.. kau harus di periksa, Naruto bilang kau tidak mau menemui dokter, itu artinya kau belum di periksa dokter kan? Ayo turun lah". Ajak Hinata

"tidak mau". Balas sasuke datar.

"ayolah Sasuke sebentar saja". Pinta Hinata.

"…"

"baiklah, buat satu permintaan mu untuk ku dan aku akan menurutinya asalkan kau mau diperiksa sekarang".

"kau yakin?". Tanya sasuke meyakinkan.

"yaah" . balas Hinata.

.

.

***Kediaman Uchiha**

Sikap Hinata pada Sasuke kini tak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat lebih ramah dan begitu perhatian pada Sasuke. Hal ini membuat pria berambut raven itu bingung atas sikap mendadak Hinata yang di tunjukan terhadapnya, atas dasar apa dan apa magsud dan tujuan dari semua ini.

"hmm .. disini tertulis harus di minum secara teratur 3x sehari pagi,siang,dan malam". Kata Hinata.

"Hn". Balas Sasuke.

"tapi sebelum minum obat kau harus makan dulu Sasuke".

"aku tidak lapar". Balas Sasuke datar.

"katakan itu setelah kau mencoba sup jamur buatan ku". Kata Hinata sambil menedipkan sebelah matanya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis perubahan mendadak dari istrinya.

**HINATA POV**

Sasuke.. arigatou.. maafkan atas sikap-sikap ku selama ini. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah membalas cinta mu. Gomenassai Sasuke, walau bagaimana pun kau adalah suami ku sekarang, dan aku akan menebus segalanya dengan mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu dan ibu untuk anak-anak kita kelak.

***FLASH BACK**

"tunggu Naruto-kun, kau meninggalkan tas mu".

"itu untuk mu Nona Uchiha, itu adalah bukti-bukti dari pengorbanan dan cinta Sasuke terhadap mu".

"apa magsud mu? Pengorbanan Sasuke?". Tanya Hinata semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"yah.. kau lihat anting itu? Kau mengenalnya? Kau tau siapa yang menyelamatkan mu ketika kau tenggelam di danau setahun yang lalu?".

"tidak mungkin.. Sasuke…."

"yaahh.. dia Sasuke, dia yang menyelamatkan mu waktu itu, anting mu menempel pada sweater rajut miliknya ketika kau di gendongnya , dan dia meninggalkan mu ketika kau sudah terlihat siuman.

"yahh.. anting ini memang miliku Naruto-kun, tapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang menyelamatkan ku sedangkan Gaara-kun bilang bahwa dia lah yang menolong ku waktu itu.

"dan kau lihat kertas putih itu? Itu adalah bukti pembayaran rumah sakit. Perlahan tangan hinata membuka lipatan kertas yang terlihat sudah kusam itu dan membuka nya.

"kau ingat kejadian 6 bulan lalu, ketika kau nyaris tertabraksebuah truk dan seseorang menyelamatkan mu? Dia Sasuke, dial ah pria yang terjatuh bersama mu waktu itu. Tapi kau tak sempat melihat nya karena pingsan, dan Sasuke membawa mu ke rumah sakit itu dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari dahi nya akibat terbentur trotoar jalan ketika jatuh bersamamu. Mungkin sekarang kau bisa tau alasannya kenapa waktu itu Sasuke memakai perban di kepalanya sehari setelah kejadian itu. Dia sengaja tidak memberi tau pihak rumah sakit kalau dia yang menolong mu.

"tidak… Gaara-kun yang telah menolongku, dia ada di sebelah ku ketika aku sadar, seperti aku tersadar di danau waktu itu, dia yang mengatakannya pada ku, tidak mungkin kalau dia membohongiku". Kata Hinata sambil mencoba menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir di pipi mulus nya.

"terserah kau au percaya atau tidak, ku rasa kau bukti pembayaran rumah Sakit atas nama Sasuke dan sebelah anting mu itu cukup menjadi saksi bisu , meski sebenarnya ada aku saksi hidup yang mengetahuinya, tapi percuma kau tidak akan percaya pada ku karena aku adalah sahabat Sasuke".

"dan album itu menjadi koleksi tersendiri bagi Sasuke, dia sangat terobsesi terhadap mu, namun dia bukan seorang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya, di setiap jam istirahat nya dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berada di atap sekolah dan mengambil foto-foto mu dari kejauhan hingga menjadi kannya album sepeti ini".

Masih banyak tentang Sasuke yang tidak kau ketahui Hinata.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

***HINATA POV**

Arigatou Naruto-kun, kau telah memberi tau ku sebuah kebenaran yang tak pernah aku tau selama ini, selama ini aku mencintai orang yang salah, orang yang telah membohongiku, tapi aku malah membenci orang yg menyelamatkan nyawa ku berkali-kali. Arigatou Sasuke.

"hmm.. sepertinya sudah masak, semoga Sasuke menyukainnya". Kata Hinata pada dirinya Sendiri.

Belum sempat Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, dan mencium pundak leher nya dalam.

"kau lama Hime". Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"eh.. Sasuke.."

"kun.. panggil aku Sasuke-kun".

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun kenapa kau keluar dari kamar mu".

"Hn. Mana sup buatan mu?". Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata.

"baru saja aku akan membawakan nya ke kamar".

"Hn.. suapi aku".

"eh?".

"ada yang salah?".

"Baiklah Uchiha-sama". Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang kini ada di hadapannya, dia merasa apa yang di rasakannya kini tidak lah nyata. Kebahagiaan yang begitu cepat datang untuk nya."

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau istirahat Sasuke-kun. Tidurlah !".

"kau mau kemana?". Tanya Sasuke datar.

"kau tidak lihat? Aku masih memakai seragam dan tidak sempat membersihkan diri karena sibuk mengurusimu". Kata Hinata sambil mencibirkan bibirnya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Dan lagi Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Hinata.

_Piipp.. piipp .. piip.. _(suara ponsel Sasuke bergetar)

From: Namikaze Naruto

"Bagaimana keadaan mu teme?".

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke:

"Hn. Sangat Baik".

.

.

Namikaze Naruto:

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?".

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke:

"Hn. Ku rasa dia mulai menyukai ku".

.

.

Namikaze Naruto:

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, berarti usaha ku tidak sia-sia".

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke:

"Apa maksud mu Dobe?".

"Sasuke-kun kenapa belum tidur?". Kata Hinata sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ada di tangannya.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu".

"ada apa?". Tanya Hinata sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"apa yang membuat mu berubah terhadapku?".

"eh?berubah?".

"Hn. Apa maksud mu dari semua ini? Bukankah kau sangat membenci ku?".

"yah.. seseorang menyadarkan ku Sasuke-kun. Selama ini aku selalu menutup mata ku terhadap mu, terimakasih atas semua pertolongan mu selama ini".

"Naruto? Dia yang mengatakannya?".

"yahh Sasuke-kun. Kau beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertinya".

"Hn. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?".

"aku merasa di bohongi nya Sasuke-kun, dia selalu bilang kalau dia yang menyelamatkan ku, tapi dia tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa. Aku mempercayainnya karena dia lah orang pertama yg selalu aku lihat ketika aku sadar. Dan bodohnya aku selalu percaya pada nya. Tetapi bukti-bukti itu menyadarkan ku sekarang, bahwa kau lah orang yang telah menolongku selama ini".

"Hn. Lalu?".

"berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu Sasuke-kun".

"kau mencintaiku hm?".

"yah aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun".

"bisa kau buktikan?".

"eh?".

"jika benar kaku mencintaiku buktikanlah".

Perlahan Hinata pun memegang kedua pipi Sasuke mencium kening, hidung, dan menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Sasuke, namun ketika Hinat ingin melepaskan ciumannya Sasuke menahannya dengan terus memperdalam ciuman mereka, kedua tangan Sasuke menekan kuat leher Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya Sasuke, ciuman Sasuke semakin mengganas ketika Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata dan memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"emmhhh Sasuhh..". erang Hinata yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin tak ingin melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke terus menciumi Hinata hingga beralih pada leher putih Hinata dan membuat banyak kissmark disana.

"Hinata? Kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang janjikan padaku ketika di rumah sakit?". Tanya Sasuke.

"yah..". balas Hinata Sambil terus menundukan wajah nya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang membuat wajah nya bak kepiting rebus karena blushing atas ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"kau janji akan menuruti satu permintaanku hm?". Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat onyx yang kini menatapnya tajam. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata menginginkan lavender di depannya menatap onyx milik nya.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan malam pertama kita yang tertunda".

"ehh….?".

.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Akhirnya beres juga ….**

**Arigatougozaimaste untuk semua yang sudah mereview fict ini .. maaf banget masih banyak typo" nya, penulisan banyak yang salah mohon di maklum.. sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya.. **

**See you next new story **


End file.
